Darkness of the Past
by Arimmus
Summary: Something dark comes back to Arendelle with its sights set on Elsa. Only a hero from the past can help her stop it and save not only her people, but herself as well. Rated T for Some violence and may change if I decide to go darker. (REVIEWS MEAN LOVE! :p)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I decided I was not happy with how the other story was going and wanted to redo it. This version is a bit more on the fluff side and also has a bit more on backstory than the other. I also removed the Space element from it. I feel that this story is coming along a lot neater and more organized than the other and I am sorry to those that Liked the way the other was going. Please Rate and Review! Your feedback only helps me get better!**

"Long before the Kingdom of Arendelle, Long before the Kingdom of Corona, there was a hidden kingdom known as Sheyita. This kingdom was home to a man that was destroyed. His name was Arimmus, and he had only one goal, to find the man that destroyed him. This man took everything from Arimmus; his home, his wife, and his daughter. This man who lost everything would go to great lengths to have his revenge. He gathered people that were of like mind and they became known as the Lancer Zeroes. Now, they called themselves that because they did not look like heroes at first. Most were farmers or thieves that wanted something more out of life. They vowed that no one would ever suffer the same way again. They Hunted down those that would cause others harm. In the back of the mind of their leader however, there would always be one person that would seek to do harm as long as he lived. So their leader asked his men what extent they would seek to stop them. They all agreed that they would go on forever, as long as he was their leader. Arimmus then made the ultimate choice. To give up his life, to hunt down the one person that caused him harm. That he and he alone would stop him. He made this deal with a lord of the realm of magic. The lord only asked that he give up something important to him as well. Arimmus thought long and hard about the lord would want. He then decided to give him his innocence. The lord agreed and gave Arimmus the weapon that would allow him to stay alive until the man was defeated. His men also were bound to this pact as well. For the Lord decided that his innocence was more than enough. The men decided that if their leader was to give him his, they would do the same. The lord had the better end of the bargain. He enchanted all their armor to cause fear in anyone that would cause harm. And they are out there, protecting us, always watching. SO if anyone thinks of being bad, they will know, and they will find you and bring you to justice."

"Is dat stowee true Pwincess Anna?" said a small boy eagerly waiting her answer. Princess Anna looked down at the boy and smiled.

"Only the wicked really know. So that is why you must always be good, so that you never know', Anna replied with a mysterious grin. Elsa stood in the doorway. She enjoyed the fact that her sister had taken it upon herself to read to the children of Arendelle. Ever since the Great Thaw over a year ago, the people were a little weary of the Queen and her sister. They made great strides to gain the peoples trust. The kingdom was on the road to recovery. Corona and Arendelle joined together to open new trade routes. They could not have been better off. Even the southern Isles and Weselton had agreed to begin trade negotiations again to the Queen.

She was always leery of both the kingdoms of course, if only for the two people that sought to bring the kingdom to its knees; Hans and the Duke. But Hans in prison for the attempted murder and the Duke was relived of authority due to his ambition.

"Princess Anna, I think you should be telling the children more happy stories, not scaring them" Elsa said to her sister lovingly. Anna scoffed at her sister, and gave her a look.

"This story does have a happy ending, they children know to be good. Isn't that right Children?"

"Yes Pwincess Anna" they all replied. Anna sat upright and beamed with confidence. Elsa rolled her eyes and looked at her sister.

"Well, if you are finished with your story it's time for the children to start heading home, as it is close to dinnertime."

Unanimously the children groaned.

"Alright Children, it's time to go, I promise to tell a new story next time" Anna smiled while she stood. Elsa could tell that she was enjoying this position and it suited her. She got to play with children, tell those stories, and have fun all day. Something she missed out on because of the "curse". The Last year was the harsh on the both of them. Elsa did not have complete control of her powers, and she stilled feared them. She did not shut Anna out completely but still did not let her in. Anna wanted so desperately to be in Elsa's life.

"So, want did you want to do this evening?" Anna inquired to her sister. Elsa looked at her sister with uneasy eyes, and just shrugged her shoulders. Anna just gazed at her sister lovingly.

"How about I tell you a story?" Both the sisters giggled. Later that night Anna regaled Elsa with tales of wonder and glory. Elsa wasn't so much into the story themselves, as she was on how enthusiastic her sister was about telling them.

"Thank you for the stories Anna. So what plans do you have for tomorrow? Are you and Kristoff doing something special?" Anna just looked at her sister and blushed. It had been one year since they were out on their first real date. Anna felt that Elsa was living vicariously through her sometimes. Elsa was always asking questions about what they did away from prying eyes. Every now and then Anna would give in and tell her something.

"Well He does say he has something for me, but won't say what it is." She said while giggling.

Elsa laid in bed tossing and turning. Something was keeping her mind going at night. This was not the first time that this happened. She would see vibrant images of a man, his face covered by a hood, telling her that she needed to kill the woman. She shook violently trying to get away from the man. The man kept pulling her toward the woman. With each tug Elsa tried even harder to get away. With one last tug she fell to the floor. She fell for what seemed like forever. She looked up at the man who just stood over her. All she could hear him say was one word, a name "Fridja".

"NO!" she screamed sending an ice spike into the vanity across the room. The entire room was covered in ice. Sweat was dripping off her from the nightmare she was having. She sat upright for a few moments panting. Was it just a dream she thought to herself? She looked at her wrist. Right where the man was grabbing her, was a bruise. She gasped in horror.

Anna was outside the door pounding to get in. she knew her sister had bad dreams from time to time thanks to the Coronation incident. But something told her this was unlike any other nightmare she had. Anna tried desperately to get in the room.

"ELSA! It's me, open the door PLEASE" She begged. Elsa wasn't paying any attention to the rest of the world. Just her wrist. And the bruise that was present on it. Anna finally burst through the door, and felt how cold it was in there. It was too cold for anyone, and there she was only wearing her nightgown. She collapsed to the floor trying to stay warm. She looked up at Elsa who still was not paying any attention.

"El-sssa, pl-please cccannn you thhhhawww the rooooom?" Anna pleaded while shivering. Anna attempted to crawl to the bed to grab her sister, but the room was sub artic. Elsa snapped out of the haze she was in and looked around the room. She saw the ice hanging over everything. She saw her sister on the floor.

"ANNA!" Elsa exclaimed. Without a moment to spare Elsa thawed the room and rushed over to her sister and hugged her tight, crying into her hair. "I am sorry I am so sorry please don't let the man come for me again, please, please don't make him come"

Anna just looked at Elsa with a confused but worried look, "What man, what are you talking about?"

Elsa showed her the bruise, "He did this to me, and he wouldn't let me go. I tried to get away, I tried to be a good girl. I don't want to be a Snow queen anymore, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

Anna looked up at the Door. Kai and Gerda were standing there looking down at them.

"Go get Kristoff, Tell him we need to get to the trolls. Something has happened to Elsa." With that they both took off running. About ten minutes later they returned with Kristoff. Kristoff looked in the room and Elsa was still curled up in the fetal position crying. Kristoff had never seen her this way before. He doubts Anna has either. He leans down and scoops Elsa up, who clings to him. Elsa has never done this before.

They race off to see the Trolls. Elsa's Ice trailing behind them. Anna and Kristoff look at each other, worried. They reach the trolls who are all gathered around the opening. Grand Pabbie sitting in the middle telling them all something when they rush in.

"Pabbie" Kristoff exclaimed nearly out of breath, "Something has happened to Elsa."

"Bring her here." Pabbie said with a motion. He quickly looks her over, and notices the bruise on her wrist. The Bruise, was no longer just a bruise but turned into a mark of some sort. It almost looked like a tattoo. Two Wings with an Ice heart in the middle.

"Where did you get this?"

"I was dreaming, and a Man grabbed my arm, telling me to kill some woman." She said to him nervously.

"Did he say who he wanted you to," he paused for a moment, trying to think of a word that would not be as hash as kill, but there was no other way to put it. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"No, I did not want to. I tried to run and that's when he grabbed my arm. I fought to get away. He gripped tighter. I finally slipped out of his grasp and started falling. He said something, but I could not hear what it was before he said a name" She thought for a moment, "I think he said Fridja…"

Pabbie's eyes shot wide open at that name. He stood up and started to pace, mumbling to himself. This made everyone a little nervous.

"What is it? Is she going to die? Is she going to turn into a big ugly monster that everyone will want to hunt and kill because she will gain a taste for human flesh? SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Anna rambled on. Elsa glared at her, then stared at the ground. Normally Elsa would dismiss anything outlandish that Anna said, but this time, it could be true.

Pabbie stood silent for a moment. He looked at Anna then Elsa shaking his head.

"No, nothing like that. Did you get a look at the man?"

Elsa looked down and fear covered her face. She did look at him she just didn't get a good enough look. What she saw, she could only say was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

"You have family in Corona, yes?" Pabbie inquired. Elsa nodded confused

"Go there, and ask the king to see the old dungeon. There you will find someone with the answers you seek. Be warned, he may not take kindly to you. He does not take kindly to many people. Give him my name, and give him the name of Kintu. Tell him we sent you. That will make him more open, but still cautious around you." Pabbie then explained. Elsa would have to find a way to get there without alerting her advisors to her reasoning.

"Why would he be uneasy around me?" Elsa Looked puzzled for a moment, then looked at her wrist. _Could it be from this? _ She thought to herself.

"All will be revealed, I promise. Or I hope. I cannot say for certain. This would explain how you have such mastery over your powers to create and do the things you do with little training." Pabbie explained. "Now Go!"

In the Dark Dungeons of the Southern Isles, a now fully bearded Hans lay in his cell, staring at the opening. His clothes were disheveled and dirty, his hair unkempt. For once, he was a prince. Now he looked like all the other riff raff that were down there. He gazed at the opening to the light in the wall. The sun no longer was his friend. He was turning how he could escape each and every day. How he could exact his revenge not only on his brothers for allowing this to happen, But to those that did this to him. Elsa and Anna.

"You know, it's not polite to have such dark thoughts for one so young" a voice in the darkness said. Hans turned to the darkness.

"And why do you care? You have your freedom. You can leave anytime. I am stuck here." Hans snipped back. The voice cackled.

"Oh, but the darkness does offer its freedom does it not? Just give in. It is more rewarding on this side." T said to him, almost pleading.

"As enticing as that may sound, I see not what is in it for me? You have been offering me sweet rewards yet I only desire one, and that I keep to myself." Hans replied. The voice finally stepped into the light. Covered in a ratty old robe and hood, Hans could barely make out a face. What he did see, chilled him to the bone.

"Yes, but I have been watching you for some time Hans of the Southern Isles. I know what it is you want. Revenge. And I know how to give it to you. Just say my name, and all will be yours."

"And what do you get. You're outside the cell, whilst I am on the inside. Even if I did know your name, you could walk out of here."

"Untrue. I have been in hiding for many years, and bound to this place. I have lost my power. Only when someone speaks of me, can it be regained. You speak my name, I get my power back. I then free you and give you your revenge. Simple enough?"

Hans looked at the pale figure. The figure looked like it was frail, and about to die anyways. If he was once magical, it is not now.

The voice started speaking to him about four months ago. His anger driving him to try and escape, but each time failing. The voice teased him taunted him, reminded him of what he failed at. It mocked him by giving him "what if" scenarios. What if you took an army, what if you had a person to confide in? It was driving Hans insane. If saying his name could release him from the voice, he would do it. And on the off chance that it was telling the truth, all the better.

"Very well, what is your name?"

"My name…"the figure grinned while stepping further into the light. Its face was sunken and old, it looked like a mummy.

"…Is Oleminus!" The figures eyes glowed a deep red. "Now say my name, and I shall reward you"

Hans chuckled a bit. "Very well, I say the name of the creature of the dungeons. I command thee 'OLEMINUS' complete your promise and free me!"

"Of course" It said back to him. Hans looked at the figure again, as it removed its hood. The figure no longer looked like a dried corpse but was starting to look like a person again. With one swipe of his hand the door to the cell flew open. Hans sat there amazed for a second before getting up.

"Well, I am not sure I know what you are, but I know that this looks like the beginning of a wonderful friendship:"

Oleminus cackled again, "You have no Idea, You have no idea."\

As they exited the dungeons Oleminus went to every cell, waking them, up, and any guard that tried to stop them, Oleminus killed with a vigor. He took the time to paint his name in their blood on the wall. Hans looked at his with confusion, then it dawned on him. _The more that know his name, the more power he has! _This gave Hans an idea. He ran ahead to get the attention of more guards. He was hysterically screaming the name of his savior.

"Oleminus is killing everyone, he is a monster! Quickly now, to arms you fools!" The guards outside heard the screams of those down in the cells. By the time they got down to the area where Oleminus was, he had changed even more than the last time Hans had seen him. He stood about ten feet tall and a pair of bloody wings erupted out of his back. Two large horns sprouted out the back of his head, with two little horns in the front. His teeth were like knives covered in the blood of the guards and other prisoners. Hans was elated by his. _All this time you kept this from me? You sneaky bastard! _

The guards ran in headfirst with weapons drawn. Oleminus grinned and with his claws raked across the guards. Each time he attacked Hans screamed "The Horror! the Horror! Oleminus is killing them, please what can we do!" Oleminus Picked up one of the almost lifeless guards and grinned.

"You will live. You will tell the horror that was beset this day. Tell them, The Wind Titan, Oleminus, has returned to earth, and will make you all my slaves!" He threw the guard to the ground, and walked over to Hans. "As for you, I cannot thank you enough. I shall even give you a gift as well. Join me MY FALLEN!"

Hans was knocked out by the gust of wind that now filled the entire chamber. Hans could only feel himself slipping away as the Figure walked over to him, the sound of wind in his ears….

"Kai, what do I have planned for the next few weeks?" Elsa asked her servant while looking at some documents. It has been three days since she had seen Pabbie. More nightmares have come and gone. Elsa was barely sleeping at this point, and her advisors could see it. Kai looked at her with a smile.

"Nothing the Prime Minister and the others can't handle for a while. Local items. Nothing major as to involve the Queen."

"I would like to get away for a bit, I need to relax, I think a Trip to see my family down in Corona is in order." Elsa smiled tring to hide her pain. Kai of all people could see right through her. He knew something was amiss.

"Do us all a favor and get some rest down there. We all care about you and know you need this." Kai replied.

"Have a ship prepare for sail. I want to leave as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: **Thank you all for the reviews and the views. I hope you like this chapter as much as I had writing it. I went a bit dark on this chapter, so I added in the last bit to make up for it.**

The cool ocean breeze brushed across Elsa's face. She felt free for the second time in forever, the first being when she ran out on her own coronation. She had never been on a ship before, she never had time. Most of the crew took bets on when she was going to be sick, but it hasn't happened in two days, so she was safe for the most part. Anna Kristoff and Sven on the other hand, were a different story. They became sick the first day out. Not even chocolate could sooth Anna's stomach.

"We shall arrive in Corona in about 2 days, No signs of any bad weather thus far." A sailor told Elsa. Elsa waved him away. She looked down at her wrist. The black mark began to itch with each passing. _Who is that man, and why did he call me Fridja? _She thought to herself. _And who is the man I have to see? _ She peered out into the open sea. _So this is where my parents died. _She looked with sadness in her eyes. For the first time in a long time, she could mourn.

"Hello Mother, Hello Father. I know you can hear me and your spirits are out here somewhere. I never really got a chance to say goodbye. I never really got a chance to know you either. I was too busy being afraid. I was too busy concealing. I was too busy not feeling. I know you only meant to help me, I don't blame you. I blame this…whatever it is. It still haunts me. It still has me scared. I will never let that fear go again. I fear the day I do. I just wanted to say, I love you for everything." She had brought tears to her eyes. She sat there and gazed over the bow of the ship. Longing for her father and her mother to reply with "I love you". She knew it would never come, but she wanted to hear it.

The evening came with without much effort. Elsa slipped into the Royal Chambers and there sat all three of the "Land lubbers" as the crew put it. Anna was curled up in the fetal position on the bed, Kristoff and Sven had their heads in the same bucket. Olaf was sitting in the corner trying to whistle. Wait Olaf?

"Olaf? How, when, what?" Elsa said puzzled. It was rare that Elsa was left speechless, but when it came to Olaf, everything was lost.

"Well, I figured you all were going someplace warm, and cozy and I just had to come along! I was stuck in a box for a while but found my way here." Olaf smiled. He always did now. He did not have any reason not to smile. He loved he maker with all the snow in his body.

Elsa smiled. She knelt down and motioned for Olaf to give her a hug. He knew what was coming and did not hesitate. Elsa needed this. Anna would normally be the one to do so, but she was currently, occupied.

"Ugh, Elsa make the rolling stop. I can't take anymore! You should just freeze the ocean and we can take a carriage across. No roll, roll bad!" Anna twisted to face her sister. Elsa could tell that she was still ill. She felt sorry for the three. She didn't have to deal with it. She had let that go.

In the Castle in which he was born, Hans sat on the throne. His new "master" gave him new gifts. His skin was pale white, almost bleached. He had fresh blood stains on his shirt and on his mouth. He had eaten a few of his brothers. The others sat in the room in terror. Oleminus Paced back in forth in the room. He was back in his human form. His cloak barely allowed for anyone to see his face. The robe was tattered. He raised his hands and rubbed them together. Hans took notice for the first time. On his wrist was a set of wings with a frozen heart in the middle.

"My Lord, tell me your desires, I know you have grand plans than this" he looked at the rest of his family, "excuse for a kingdom".

Oleminus smiled at Hans. He did have bigger plans. "Tell me Hans", Oleminus' Face twisted when he said his name. He felt it was not fitting of what he had become. "Rather, tell me Cataclysm, where is Arendelle from here?"

Hans looked at him confused, then recalled that he did promise him revenge if he helped him. "To the north, about two days travel. Are we going to rape the land with your might?" he asked leaning forward.

"Yes, you may do whatever it is you want with the land, the Queen is MINE." Oleminus hissed. Hans smiled even more.

"Are we going to bring your army?"

"Of course, we can't exactly take on everyone in the kingdom without one can we? And it is yours to lead as long as you listen to my every word. Kill the rest of the royal trash left in here, their smell is beginning to make me ill."

Hans smiled and turned to his remaining blood relatives, they were going to taste sweeter than nectar to him.

The last two days of the voyage had become slightly more bearable to the trio the seas had calmed down more as they got closer to Corona. Elsa did not go down below deck much. The sea was calming to her and it allowed her to relax for the first time in a few days. She was wrapped up in the dream. What did it mean, who was that man in the hood, who was he wanting her to kill and why did he call her Fridja? These questions would be asked in time. Corona was finally in view.

"Your Majesty, we shall be arriving in Corona in the next hour." One of the sailors told her. She dismissed him and went back to looking out over the sea. _Finally some answers _she thought.

Anna only heard stories of Corona. She was looking forward to finding out which were true and which were not. Also it gave her a chance to hang out with her cousin. She had only ever seen her once, but they had exchanged letters in the past year. She was more interested in her 'magic" hair stories again.

"Elsa, make the boat stop rocking, please?" Anna begged her older sister as she came up on deck. Elsa smiled to her sister.

"If I made the boat stop rocking, then we wouldn't get very far. I think you would not like that"

"FINE!" Anna scoffed, then immediately getting sick. Elsa took a step back.

"Very un-princess like sister." Anna was about to make a rude gesture to Elsa when it hit again.

"ugh, I can't wait till I get off this boat." Anna sat down next to the bulkhead of the deck. She held her stomach. She found one thing she hated, Sailing.

The boat finally docked in Corona. As soon as the gangplank came down Anna, Kristoff, and Sven made a mad rush down it. As they hit solid ground they all bent to the ground and began to embrace it, as if it was a long lost love. Elsa on the other hand, made her way down with grace and elegance that only befit the queen. On the docks were many dignitaries from Corona waiting to greet the Queen. This is the first time she had stepped foot onto their soil, and the first time she had stepped onto foreign soil period. One person from within the crowd, was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"ANNA! ELSA! KRISTOFF! OOHMYGODYOUCAME!" a woman wearing a purple dress and short cropped brown hair exclaimed from the crowd. She rushed over to Anna jumping into her and almost knocking her over.

"It's so good to see you to Punzi". Anna embraced the carefree princess. For a moment it looked like everything was right in the world to Elsa, then the voice came back "_FRIDJA!"_

"You Okay Elsa?" Kristoff asked walking over to her. She looked like someone took a club and hit her in the head with it.

"Just realized that I need to sleep, thank you Kristoff, I will be fine." Elsa was lying. She wasn't okay nor would she be sleeping anytime soon. She just simply smiled at Kristoff, her, sister and cousin. _I won't be fine, not until this all ends_.

Rapunzel and Eugene led the group throughout the city, taking in all the sites on the way to the castle.

"I bet Olaf would love to see, OH GOD WHERE IS OLAF?" Shocked Anna began to look around. She had not seen him since they began to dock. Kristoff chuckled.  
"I told him that he would be a surprise present for the King and Queen. He is in the big box over there" Anna sighed in relief. She looked at the box. In what looked to be a child's handwriting was "For the King and Qween of Core-ro na" on it. Under it was Elsa's name.

"I hope that isn't her undergarment box." Anna said to Kristoff on the side.

"Well, Elsa does like things a bit on the frosty side" Anna reeled back in shock.

"And how exactly, do you know?" She spoke with a hint of accusation in her voice, while crossing her arms

"I, um, I just, um, Hey is that the king?" Kristoff nervously shrugged her off and sped away. Anna Stopped shook her head and continued on. She knew that he was in love with her, but giving him grief every now and then it was worth the way his nose crinkled when he was in trouble.

"So, Elsa, your letter arrived about a day before you did. It didn't really explain why you were coming, just that you were. Is everything okay? I mean it's totally fine if it's just a visit, but something is up. You don't have to tell me, but I'm here for you." Rapunzel spoke with concern in her voice. Elsa just smiled and told her that everything would be explained later, but that for now, she was just enjoying her time in the kingdom.

In the Castle the King Fredrick and Queen Anna sat in the throne room patiently awaiting for the arrival of their foreign guests. They had only seen them once since they were born. The death of Queen Anna's sister Idunn died just four years ago on their way to the royal wedding of Rapunzel and Eugene. She sat somewhat uneasy that they were about to see them. The door opens and there they stand.

"Mother? Father? I present to you the Queen of Arendelle and the Princess of Arendelle, Elsa and Anna." Rapunzel said in her most official voice. As the king and the queen gazed upon Elsa they saw something they were not expecting. That Elsa looked exactly like Idunn. Other than the hair and the dress, they looked identical. Behind Elsa and Anna stood a very nervous Kristoff. And behind Kristoff, inside a box was a very impatient Olaf.

"Welcome to Corona, We have met before, but I think you were far too young to remember me. I am King Fredrick and this is my Wife, Queen Anna. Please don't think of us as the king and queen, think of us as Aunt and Uncle." The king stood and walked to them. The queen followed and ran to them both giving them a big hug. Somehow, Olaf must have sensed the hug, because as soon as they embraced he lept out of the box, covered in Elsa's undergarments and ran over and hugged the group. The queen gasped in shock as she saw the small snowman with a cloud over his head.

"HI! My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!" the snowman chanted. Queen Anna turned to Elsa, who just smiled back at her.

"I doubt Rapunzel told you about what happened a year ago when she visited did she?" Queen Anna nodded.

"She did, does this mean you made… him?"

"I did. He is basically like my child. He is harmless, I can assure you of that."

Queen Anna smiled and returned the hug to Olaf. "Hello Prince Olaf, I am Queen Anna."

"Wow two Anna's? That's going to be confusing. I am just going to call you Auntie."

Queen Anna smiled and giggled. She looked over at Anna and smiled.

"So, Idunn did name you Anna. I don't know whether she meant to name you after me or she just liked the name. Welcome" She embraced the princess. "And who is this striking young man behind you all? Is he yours Elsa? Or is he with you Anna?"

"Hi, um your highness, I am um, Kristoff. And um, I am with Anna. I mean Princess Anna." He looked at Anna and whispered to her "Hey Bail me out here!"

Anna just sighed and giggled. "He is my boyfriend. He is also the Royal Ice master of Arendelle. He helped save the kingdom. And me as well. I not only owe him my life, but I gave him my heart.

Queen Anna and King Fredrick smiled at Anna.

"Well young man" the king spoke "Looks like we owe you as well. You saved our Ally nation, as well as our family. Come you all must be hungry or tired. Let's find our way to the dining hall."

"Uncle Fredrick" Elsa spoke with some nerves in her voice. "I do need to speak to you, in private, if we may, I have something to ask you. Please?"

The king looked at her. She went from regal to a scared little girl with one sentence. He could not bear to see his family in any pain. As he studied her more, he noticed the mark on her hand which she had been covering until now. She had dark circles under eyes. He had seen that mark before. Something in his past that his father told him. He smiled at his wife and the others.

"You all go ahead. We will catch up. Come talk to me." He said caringly.

Elsa walked over to him and gave him a look. She had fear in her eyes.

"I need to see the man in the dungeons. He knows what this mark is. He knows why I am having these nightmares, he knows why the dark man in my dreams calls me Fridja."

The king shifted uneasy at the name. He shifted uneasy at the request.

"Who told you about him?" He looked at her trying to find out more. Who told her about him, and what that person said about him?

"We have some trolls near us. They healed Anna once after I hurt her. They were parents to Kristoff. Their Elder's name was The Grand Pabbie. He also told me to mention the name Kintu. Is that who is down there?"

The king shook his head. "What do you know of the tale of Arimmus and his Zero's?"

Back in the Southern Isles, Hans (who was now going by the name Cataclysm) and his dark master were preparing an army of the undead to board a ship, heading for Arendelle. Hans' Appearance has changed drastically. No longer did he look bright and cheerful and full of life. His skin was white, his hair stringy and teeth pointed and rotten. His cheeks were sunken and he looks like he has not eaten in days. But just a few days ago, he ate the royal family. He adorned his sword the skull of his oldest brother.

"Remember our deal Cataclysm. You get the kingdom and you may do whatever you want with the harlot Anna. Fri-I mean, Elsa, is mine!" Oleminus hissed. Oleminus was back in his human form. The dark cloak flowed over him like the wind. Cataclysm sneered at his master then nodded when he saw Oleminus tremble with rage.

"The kingdom is to stay intact until I am finished with Elsa. I need-NEED-her. Disobey me, and be punished. Obey and be rewarded.

Cataclysm nodded again. He was excited over the prospect of having his revenge on the bitch sister of the Ice Queen, and to the Ice queen herself.

The king Promised to take Elsa to the man in the morning. Elsa laid awake in bed, anxious to what answers lay ahead for her. She laid in bed staring at the ceiling. It was driving her insane. She decided that enough was enough, She got up and formed an ice robe. She wandered the hallways for a bit and found a balcony. The stars were lovely.

"Couldn't sleep either?" a voice from behind her said. Elsa turned around to see her aunt clad in a robe as well wandering the halls.

"Not really. I have not really slept in a week or so." Elsa just stared into the stars.

"Fredrick told me. He is concerned. You look just like my sister, your mother." Queen Anna said. "I swear I am looking right at her".

Elsa blushed. "Thank you. I haven't really thought about her since before this trip. She was on her way here and she never returned."

The queen's eyes began to tear up. She felt deep down, responsible for the incident.

"Oh, god, please Aunt Anna, don't cry, I didn't mean to" Elsa stopped talking when Queen Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa.

"I know you didn't. I miss her. It was different knowing she was alive and happy in Arendelle with Akthar. Having you Kristoff Anna and Olaf here makes me happy. I am here to support you no matter what." Elsa looked into the queen's eyes. They were filled with hope. Elsa then remembered that before all this Rapunzel was missing for almost eighteen years. If she could have hope that her daughter would return after all that time, then she could have hope too.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry this one is not as long as the others, Had a busy week. Again thanks for taking the time to read this one. Any reviews are welcome as they make me a better writer. Also if you want to see someone pop in, review away! I love hearing from you!**

Elsa and the queen fell asleep on the balcony. Everyone who was already awake found them there, together. They simply let them be and went about whatever duties they had. Olaf on the other hand was going to take an opportunity for some cuddle action of his own. He crept up to Queen Anna and slowly crawled in her lap. Since the cold DID bother her, she awake rather quickly to the frozen man now sitting in her lap and cuddling her.

"AHH, Olaf what are you, Oh my you are soo cold!" The queen said as the breath was taken from her. This of course woke Elsa up, to see she had finally got some rest.

"Hrmmm, Aunt, Olaf, What time is it?" Elsa asked with a grogginess to her voice. She looked around to see the sun was almost in the middle of the sky. It was almost noon. Anna was around the corner chasing Olaf so he did not disturb them, but she was too late.

"Drat, Olaf you stinker, I told you to leave them be." She scolded.

"But Anna, I like warm hugs. And the Queens looked like they could use a warm hug!" the snowman said chipper. Anna placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head. Elsa and Queen Anna giggled. The king Kristoff Rapunzel and Eugene stood in the doorway.

"As soon as you have eaten and changed I will take you to see him, I already spoke with him this morning, he awaits meeting you." The king said, with a firm demeanor. Elsa nodded and stretched out.

"Are you ready for this sis? I will be right there with you." Anna said with affection. Again Elsa nodded, and looked at the mark. _Time to get this over with and find out what is going on._

Elsa had changed into something a little more practical. She was going to see a prisoner. She wanted to convey some authority while she was down there. She did not eat much. She met up with the king who was standing in the throne room.

"I have a confession to make. He is not down in the normal dungeon. This castle was built to be his dungeon. Every king is to meet with him before they are crowned. Rapunzel, Eugene, I had hoped to show this to you both when you were ready." He motioned for them to stand away from the thrones. His hands felt along his throne till he found a small switch. The thrones slide backwards and a stairway appeared under them. Everyone looked in awe as the secret of Corona was finally revealed.

"It was this man who told me of the flower that could save you my dear. He can be cruel but he has good reason to be so. Take caution down here." The group nodded. The king then led them down the stairs.

After what seemed like forever, they came to an open room, barely lit. Ten tombs lay on around the outside of the room. They could not see the back wall for it was too dark in there. As they all gathered at the entrance, someone spoke up.

"So you brought her. I wasn't sure if you actually would." A deep stoic voice said. A figure emerged from the darkness. He was tall, wearing a black coat with a deep red vest with the number zero on the right breast. His hair was platinum blonde just like Elsa's. He looked to be in his thirties and his eyes were black soulless like a doll's eyes. He was looking only at Elsa, no one else.

"Yes, I did. She was told to seek answers from you, although I do not know what answers you will give." The king said with disdain in his voice. Anna stepped in front of Elsa as if to protect her.

"I give the answers she wants to hear, the same I do with everyone. Move girl, I need to look at her." He said with malice in his tone. Anna shook her head and refused to budge. He snarled and waved his hand to the side, throwing her. Anna hit the wall hard. Elsa tried to run over to her but fear had taken her. She was gazing deep into his eyes. She could not look away from his soul piercing eyes.

"So, Fridja finally returns to me. Come to exact revenge on me for what I did to you? It was only fitting after you betrayed my wife and child to that monster!" He said while lunging forward. Before anyone had any time to react, his hand was at her throat, and he slammed her against the wall.

"What say you Ice Bitch, are you here to end me so your brother can take this world again as his own?" his voice was filled with anger. Elsa could barely speak, and fear gripped her. She did manage to say one thing.

"I-I am-not FRIDJA!" She began to freeze him with her powers. But as she was gripped with fear the room began to chill. Ice started to form on the walls and crawl down towards her family. The man reacted to this by setting her ice on fire.

"If you are not Fridja, then prove it." His hand formed a ball mixed with lightning and fire and pointed it at her family and friends.

"Choose. Them or yourself. Someone will die today." He hissed at her. Elsa saw the ball was aimed directly at Anna. She could not let this man harm her sister. Anna already sacrificed herself once for her, she would not allow her to do the same again.

"ME! TAKE ME! DO NOT HARM ANNA!" She screamed. The man relaxed his hand from her throat, and the ball disappeared. He took a step back and Elsa fell to the floor, crying.

"Forgive my cruel tactics, I had to be sure. I will answer your questions."

Kristoff ran over to the man and punched him in the jaw. The man reeled back from the hit. _That was unexpected, and expected at the same time. _He thought.

"Touch her like that again, and you will see what we mountain folk are all about." Kristoff snapped back. The man smiled.

"Again forgive me, and allow me to introduce myself. I am Arimmus, leader of the Zeroes."

Anna looked at him with shock. "There is no way you are the leader of the Zeroes. That was a story. And if it was true, you should be dead by now."

"You are correct. I should be. But here I am. Cursed with power and eternal life till the Wind Titan is dead." Everyone looked at him.

Elsa finally was able to stand. She stood as straight as she could. She placed her hands at her sides, and then looked at him with determination.

"I have questions, if you are done with your games, I would like answers."

"You have but to ask, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Daughter of Akthar and Idunn."

Elsa looked at him shocked then looked over at the king. The king shook his head.

"How, How did you know?" she spoke almost in a whisper. Arimmus chuckled.

"I told you I have powers. Mine allow me certain insights to the people I meet."

Elsa shrugged off his response. "What does this mark mean?" showing him the tattoo on her hand. He looked at it for a moment and his eyes opened wide.

"That is the mark of the Fallen. Those loyal to the Wind Titan all bare them. This one in particular is for his sister, Fridja, the Ice titan."

"So he thinks I am his sister?" Elsa replied. Arimmus nodded.

"Yes. A question if I may. Have you used your powers in a way that would cause great destruction?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted her to admit to it.

"Yes, I froze my kingdom and almost killed my sister."

"And this part I am unclear about. How did you reverse it?"

"Love will thaw. I used the love I have for my sister to thaw Arendelle."

"Curiouser and Curiouser." He said rubbing his face. Anna walked over to her sister.

"I would do anything for my sister. I love her" Anna spoke up. Arimmus smiled at Anna. He took a moment and gazed into her eyes. His smile became larger.

"Titan to Aeon, Interesting…." He said with a grin.

"Huh? What are you going on about" Kristoff shot in.

"Unclear at this time, just thinking. Have to wake someone up to find out if my theory is possible. But you have more questions."

"So, this mark means I am Fridja, or was Fridja, and I am or was the Sister to the Wind titan. Who is the wind Titan?"

"The wind titan is the worst of all the titans. As most titans care for nothing but power, he is the true meaning behind that. He came to power about 500 years ago, and consumed most of the land. Then they called him Caligula, of Rome. I was there. I was someone that opposed him. My wife and child suffered because of that. He is the most dangerous creature in the world, and anyone that joins him, becomes a Fallen. Fallen from god, fallen from man." Arimmus explained.

"So is he still alive like you? And if so where has he been this entire time?" Anna jumped in.

"Alive and not alive, and I don't know where he is. If I knew that, that's where I'd be, the the rest of the people in here." Everyone stared at him.

"I think he is craaaazzzyyy" Rapunzel whispered to Eugene. Arimmus overheard and started to laugh.

"Crazy, no I am not crazy, for crazy people take pills and I don't take pills, because I am not –" He shifted over to the both of them so that he would tower over them "-CRAZY!" he finished the statement with an ear to ear creepy as hell grin. Then regained his posture and continued on.

"In each of these tombs is one of my Zeroes. Now I know you heard the legends, and I can assure you that not much is true. My Zeroes were not Farmers or low life thugs. They were skilled people in their field. And most of them were Psychotic. Take Dalv there." He said pointing to an open sarcophagus. "Oh shit, DALV!" He looked around the room, and saw no signs of "Dalv".

"In any case, if you were to open them up you would not see a dead bod-"he was cut off as a figure floated through the ceiling to the floor exclaiming "HEY KIDS YOU WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY!" The figure was a male, with long black hair and a floor length coat. He wore a large oversized red Cappello Romano (Preacher hat). His smile was very toothy and made a pair of fangs visible. The smile was very eerie and could freeze any soul that looked at it long enough.

"Okay one dead body, but mostly living bodies." Arimmus continued on. Dalv laughed manically after Arimmus finished. Everyone backed up a bit as Dalv stood next to Arimmus.

"Soooo Master, would you like to know where I have been?" Dalv whispered in Arimmus's ear.

"Can it wait, I have guests over." Arimmus turned to him and gave him a look. A look that said, don't you dare screw this up for me.

"Oh, trust me, you WANT to hear this one. I found Oleminus." Dalv smiled even more. Elsa heard the name and the fear began to consume her once more. Ice formed around her. "Hey that's a neat trick, the bitch Fridja used to do that." Dalv looked back at Arimmus. "So do you want to know?"

Elsa tried to regain her composure, but could not. She knew that name, even though she had never heard it before. She knew that was the name, of the Wind Titan. Without a second thought she answered on behalf of Arimmus.

"Yes he does" She said with her words trembling out of her. Arimmus looked around her. He could see that her fear was getting the best of her. That even though she had great skill, she lacked the skills to control it at the most needed times. Times of strong emotion.

Dalv looked at Arimmus and Arimmus nodded.

"So, apparently there is this place called the Southern Isles. And apparently there is this little prick ex-prince named Hans that was imprisoned for almost starting a War between their nation and another nation. Well, our dear prick went crazy and somehow summoned him to his aid. He is now our best friend's Cataclysm. I heard rumors they were going to hunt down Fridja. I thought you killed her? Anyways, they are after her." Dalv grinned.

"If Hans is involved this becomes a serious matter. I have to go, and somehow stop them!" Elsa shouted with power. Arimmus looked at her.

"And do what? Talk him to death? Your powers are no match for his."

"You do not know how powerful I can be." Elsa said with a passion in her eye. She flicked her hand in the air and began to freeze everything in the room. The royal family saw that it was going to get worse and headed upstairs. Anna stood for a moment and screamed through the ice and wind "Yeah! Show him love Elsa!" Arimmus grinned and looked at Dalv.

"Ohhh should I get the measuring stick out to see who has the bigger dick?" Dalv quipped.

Arimmus clenched his teeth and let out a roar. Fire erupted all around the room and lightning pulsed though the flames. Elsa saw her ice was beginning to fail and put more energy into it. Arimmus smiled and roared again. Anna Stood in the doorway and watched the battle of Fire and ice. Dalv sat next to her. She didn't even bother to notice. With each turn their powers raged on more and more. It looked like there was no end. Anna then noticed, Elsa was actually getting weaker. The fire was halting the advancement of ice and starting to advance towards Elsa. Elsa could barely hold her eyes open any longer. With one final push Arimmus roared once more, and a bolt of lightning shot out and into Elsa. She flew backwards and was out. Dalv clapped his hands as Anna ran over to Elsa.

"She will live. Have a nasty headache, but live."

"She Better, or I will hurt you myself." Anna hissed at him with Fire in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but I figured this will keep you all entertained while I write the next chapter. Reviews mean love!**

Elsa stood in the middle of her palace, fire surrounding her. Anna lay dead at her feet. Oleminus walking towards her smiling.

"I knew you could do it, dear sister. It has been too long. We can finally be together again. And nothing can take this from us." He smiled with his arms open, ready to embrace her. Elsa stood there, frozen with fear. Her eyes shifted in the room. She could see Arimmus on one side of the room, crawling towards her. His body broken, and shards of ice sticking out of him. Her eyes filled with tears and she saw him mouth the words "I thought I could trust you." His head hit the floor. A pool of blood surrounded him. Elsa's gaze drifted back on Oleminus. He opened his mouth, and bite her throat…

Elsa shot up covered in sweat. She looked around the room. She was back in the guest room in Corona. Anna sat on a chair next to the bed, fast asleep.

"An-Anna?" Elsa cried out. Her voice was filled with dread. She had another nightmare. Anna shifted slightly when her sister spoke, causing her to open her eyes. Anna took a moment or two to process what was going on.

"Hrmm, Elsa! You're awake!" Anna moved to embrace her sister. "You had another nightmare about him didn't you?" Elsa nodded.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Elsa managed to let out. She noticed that it was dark outside.

"About fourteen hours or so. Arimmus carried you up here. Told him I was going to kill him if you were hurt. Are you?" Anna began to check her over.

"Just the dreams again." Her eyes shifted to the open door. Arimmus stood in the doorframe.

"I wish I could say they stop, but I am afraid until he is gone, they won't." He just stood there with his arms crossed. "You did put up one hell of a fight"

"It's not enough is it?" Elsa looked at him with sorrow. He shook his head.

"No, it isn't, but it's a better start that most. I have Dalv checking on Arendelle. Keria and Chibi are looking into the defenses here. The king has send men to look at the Southern Isles. In case of anything I have Michio looking after Anna and Kristoff."

"As long as they are all safe that is all that matters. I need to gather my things, I can't stay here. He will hurt anyone that gets in his way. I saw that." her tone shifted. Anna looked at her shocked.

"You are not going anywhere. We can protect you. I will fight for you Elsa!" Anna grabbed her sister and held her tightly. "I love you!"

Elsa embraced her sister then pushed her away. "I love you too, but if I stay around you are not safe."

"In your current condition, if they find you, then nothing will be safe. I cannot fight two titans. My Zeroes will have their hands filled when Oleminus raises the rest of his fallen. Heaven forbid he finds any other Titans. At this rate, I need a damn Aeon to fight with us." Arimmus was beginning to seethe with anger. He recalled the last battle. He recalled how his Zeroes went from one-hundred strong to a mere ten strong. "So I am going to protect you, and you are going to protect us all."

"How? I gave you everything I had, and you threw me like a rag doll. I still can't escape the storm inside. I still can't let it go." Elsa frowned.

"Then focus the storm. Use it. I will teach you. I sense in you something I have not seen in a long time. Potential. Hope." He smiled. Elsa could tell it was the first time in a very long time that he smiled. His eyes burned with hope. He had something stirring in his head. She could see the wheels turning, could see the thoughts form.

"That sounds overly romantic." Elsa smiled back

"Overly corny more like it" Anna chimed in. Elsa shot her a look, then looked back at Arimmus. Anna saw something between the two. Something was forming.

"Well, I am over 500 years old, forgive me for being 'Corny'". He grinned, "After 100 years, I have a new student to teach"

"I am to be your student I guess?" Elsa blushed. She shouldn't be blushing, but she did. Something inside her told her this is right.

""Only if you are up for it. My methods are not nice. Some consider them outright dangerous. I will test you." Elsa nodded sternly. He stood upright and began walking out into the hall "Get your rest then, we start in the morning, and you WILL need it tomorrow. Torma is less forgiving after being woken up." Both girls looked at him with concern, but they remained silent. They were beginning to trust him. Anna looked at her sister.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elsa gave a strong and motivated nod. Anna could see the passion in her eyes, the passion to protect her sister, her family, and herself. Anna smiled and embraced her sister one more time before getting up.

_Tomorrow I start, tomorrow I meet Torma._

The ship rocked endlessly as it sailed toward Arnedelle. The legion of the undead stayed their post with each crash of waves against it. Below deck both Cataclysm and Oleminus sat down and enjoyed a meal.

"So my dark lord, why do you seek Elsa so much? She is nothing but a danger to us all" Blood drizzled down his now hairless chin. Before this, you could once see that Cataclysm used to be Hans. Now all that was left was that smirk of his. The smirk that told Anna how pathetic she was. The Smirk that almost killed Elsa. Oleminus said nothing, and waved it off continuing to eat.

They sat in almost complete darkness. The room was rather large, and filled with flies and rotting corpses. Maggots wriggled out of the wounds inflicted to the body. Putrid blood and puss oozed out each orifice of the corpse. This made both of them happy.

"Something smeels good, am I invited to this party too" a voice rang out from the rafters of the room. Cataclysm and Oleminus looked around only to see Dalv descend from above. Cataclysm stood up and lunged at the man. Dalv smiled and dodged him drawing a crossbow and pointed it at Oleminus with a grin.

"Soooo, you dun Goofed" Oleminus did not move, he just sat there and ate his meal. Cataclysm struggled to regain his footing after taking the dive.

"And what makes you say that Mr. Dalv? I seem to have all my plans in order. It seems you are the one that, has dun goofed" Oleminus sat there still eating his meal, with a stupid grin on his face. Cataclysm finally gets to his feet, and lunges for Dalv one more time. Dalv reacts again and places one bolt in his back. Cataclysm howls in pain and writhes in pain. Dalv smiles again and begins to laugh. Oleminus raises an eye at Dalv.

"So was there a point to you interrupting my meal?"

"I simply wanted to see your newest Cataclysm. Acts kinda like a bitch if you ask me. But now I take my leave. I can't wait to see you again." And with that, he walks through the wall. Oleminus reaches down and pulls the bolt from Cataclysms back. Cataclysm stairs at his master for a moment then stands.

"What did he mean by the newest one" Cataclysm spat with rage.

"A King must always have his general." He sat and ate his meal.

"Then From now on, I am Cataclysm Hans, for I will be the only one" Oleminus smiled.

Elsa slept through the night, without incident. She didn't have any bad dreams, which was a welcome relief. She would rather not dream than have a dream about him. Finally she drug herself out of the comforts of the cozy bed and made herself a dress and prepared to go down to eat. She was surprised to find that Anna had not barged in there. She opened the door and it again was quiet. Confused she looked all around. She stepped forward, and tripped on some clothing that was sitting in the middle of the hall.

"Who would leave clothes in the middle of the flo-"she paused when she saw a letter addressed to her. She looked around, still no one, she leaned over to pick it and read it.

**Elsa,**

**Put this on.**

**You start training today.**

**Smile**

**You are no longer a queen**

**Muah!**

**Alice**

**Per Arimmus**

She stood there for a moment and stared at the paper. She gathered up the clothes and headed back into the room to change. She knew Arimmus was always serious, even if she had only known him for a day.


End file.
